


A Horror Story in 29 Words

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, READ AT YOUR PERIL, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: For the scavenger hunt - write a short horror story using only letters from the periodic table of elements.





	A Horror Story in 29 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr.
> 
> I'm sorry.

The succubus moved rhythmically, mouth bubbling foam. 

“Ppprrrrrrr,” she purred. 

“Aaaaaaaaarrrrgggg," Bond, scared, screamed internally.

Grunting, he climaxed.

Her vagina gobbled him whole.

_Gloop._

“Mmmmmnnnnnnnn. Ffffff. Tttzzkkktttt. Phipppp. Ssssssss.”


End file.
